Crimson Lightning
by BabisV
Summary: Are all Tenno the same? Or are some more gifted than others? And if by chance some are... Is it always a gift? Or might it be a curse? Rated M just to be safe!


Okay…. This is my first fanfic so I don't exactly know what to write here. I guess…. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'thinking'

'telepathy'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness filled his vision, with streaks of bright light breaking the monotony. He could hear nothing but static. But he could feel. He could feel the electricity running through every cable, every coil, every circuit. He thanked every God he knew of, even though he believed in none, that he apparently was on a spaceship. If he were to be on a planet he would be completely blind. But now, now he could see everything around him thanks to the odd ability he got after getting fitted for a warframe.

It was weird actually, no one got something like this ever before. Back then, his trainers thought that the first frame he tried malfunctioned, and thus tried putting him in plenty of different warframes. After the "malfunction", they tested other frames, but every single one of them ended up completely fried from the inside. They couldn't find anything suiting him and even thought of getting him away from live action and using him as a merchant for the force. That is, until they tried the original warframe that supposedly malfunctioned. It was a perfect match. Turns out that the "malfunction" was just the warframe making alterations to his DNA in order for him to perfectly match the frame's unique powerset. And these alterations in turn gave him powers. He found them strange. It was like the frame did all it could to fit him and make him fit for it. He didn't complain though. They had saved him a lot of times. But not one of those times had he found himself in something like this. He hadn't had any weapons, and he was in a grineer ship. He could tell from the crude wiring. Corpus had a better understanding of electronics. They had to in order to sell so many electronics. On the contrary, grineer just connected cables until something worked. That's the reason grineer try to take corpus alive. They want to fly in a ship that's not prone to destruction from a simple short-circuit that they couldn't fix. Back to the point though, he didn't remember how he got there. He hadn't gotten taken down by the Zanuka Hunter. And if he did, he would have been on corpus territory, not grineer.

He tried to check his frame's vital signals, but he found none. It wasn't like he was dead. He just couldn't reach his frame with his mind. It now was only a suit, not the second skin he had grown accustomed to.

He searched around for the sentinel he always had with him. It was a black-red deathcube. He found it, only to be amazed with the pure destruction and death around it. He sent a small surge of electricity, not enough to damage the ship or be felt by anyone other than him for that matter. He had programmed the sentinel himself, not wanting to rely on any of the premade modes due to the curious nature of his powers. He had practised with the coding for a few months before getting it right. But he finally did it. Even though it still might have a few bugs, he had managed to give his sentinel the ability to sense electricity, at least to some degree. It was made so that it was always wirelessly connected to the electric system of everything electronic that came in its, admittedly small, range. Therefore, whenever it "sensed" a certain miniscule electric pulse, he would immediately fly to its source. A couple minutes later he reunited with his "Sent" as he liked to call it.

He pressed a button on its underside and removed a small metal disk from a small alcove in the deathcube's frame. He tried to always have a weapon at arms distance, and the sentinel seemed perfect for the job.

After retrieving the glaive, he set out to find a place in the gigantic ship where he could hack into the mainframe of the ship and try to find where he was, or even why he was there. The problem was that he still couldn't see. In the beginning he thought it was something like a hit in his warframe that temporarily stopped the transmission from the frames sensitive receptors. But after ten minutes, the self-repairing nanites that every warframe had would have fixed it completely. Now, over twenty minutes after waking up, he still could see only black, with streaks of bright light. Therefore, the damage was on his own body, it might even be his eyes. He was terrified of the possibility. A Tenno without his eyes is like a hawk without his wings.

Pushing away the thought, he used his sensing power to move forwards towards his goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes of navigating around the environment, he grew tired. Not physically mind you, he was a Tenno after all. No. This exhaustion was mental. He had never stretched his powers that much before. He preferred not to train them in favour of training his body and other abilities, thinking it unfair to use them when others of his kind didn't even have them in the first place. That decision came to bite him in the ass now. Hadn't he been afraid of what he could do, he wouldn't be so tired right now. He mentally kicked himself.

"The Tenno must be around here. He shouldn't be too far away!"

"Do not underestimate him. Even blinded, he is a Tenno."

He readied his weapon and after calculating the angle, he threw it. And the heads of the grineer went flying. He was a good shot with his weapon. After his trusty orthos, this was his favourite. After retrieving the weapon he started walking down the cor-

'Tenno can you hear me? Answer me Tenno.' A voice rang inside his head. 'Tenno please, are you there?' The voice sounded... Urgent almost... Pleading?

"I hear you. Who are you and how did you get inside my head?" He whispered back.

'First of all stop whispering or someone might hear you. Just think your answer and I will receive it. Now the only thing you absolutely have to know is that you may call me Lotus. I am here to guide you in escaping. I need you to hide for a moment and run a check up on your suit.'

'I already did so. My frame doesn't seem to be working right now. I can't access its mainframe and it only serves as a suit of armour right now.' he thought back, barely stopping himself from saying his answer out loud.

'That's bad. Tenno I need you to tell me if anything is wrong with your body.'

'Other than the fact that I can't see I'm fine.'

'Wait. You can't see? How have you been navigating the ship then?'

'It's a long story and we don't have the time right now. I need to find my equipment and escape.'

'Okay Tenno, I trust you for this. Now, to escape, you will need to head to the docking station. We will pick you up from there.'

'Copy that lotus. How will I contact you when I'm there?'

'You just have to think towards me, and I will receive it, just like with your answers this far.'

'Thank you Lotus. See you in a bit.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After traversing the ship as stealthily as possible for an indeterminate amount of time he finally sensed the buzz of smaller ships in their docks.

'Lotus, I'm at the spot.'

'Copy that Tenno. The ship that's gonna rescue you is in the vicinity of the ship. Can you make a signal of some kind in order for it to pick up your location and rescue you?'

'Affirmative Lotus. Tell them to search for an EMP.'

'EMP? How are you going to release an emp.'

'Trade secrets Lotus! Can't be giving everything away right from the get go now, can we?'

'Whatever, Tenno. Now hurry on with your trade secret so we can continue this conversation at a more peaceful time.'

'I will hold you to that Lotus! See you later.'

With that our hero began to manipulate the energy inside of him for it to be felt as clear as an emp but only after it has left the confines of the ship and released into space. After a couple of minutes of concentration he released the pulse and waited for the result with the breath caught in his throat.

He waited and waited and waited, until a crash was heard. He peaked his head from the so cove he had hidden in to check what happened, but then remembered that he couldn't see anyway and just sent a 'sonar' pulse as he has dubbed it. He gasped in surprise to feel the wall that once housed the hangar door…. Gone and a Tenno landing ship inside. He could hear nothing in the void-exposed emptiness of the dock, so he was surprised when two slim arms grabbed him by his waist and pulled him. Imagine his amazement when instead of having to run he flew off…..


End file.
